La chair de nos chairs
by Kilimiria
Summary: Post film 4 : Sélène, accompagnée par sa fille, s'est lancée sur les traces de Michael. Jusqu'au jour où … OS, Sélène x Michael


**Résumé : **Post film 4 : Sélène, accompagnée par sa fille, s'est lancée sur les traces de Michael. Jusqu'au jour où … OS, Sélène x Michael

**Pairing : **Sélène x Michael

**Disclaimer : **_Underworld _est une création originale de Len Wiseman, Danny McBridge, Kevin Grievoux

**A/N : **J'aime beaucoup la trilogie _Underworld _: l'univers, les personnages, l'ambiance … Même si je suis assez déçue par le quatrième film, je n'ai pus résister à l'envie d'écrire la suite pour répondre à la question que je me suis posée durant tout le film : MAIS OU EST MICHAEL ? !

Attention ! L'OS qui suit contient des spoilers des films _Underworld_, en particulier le quatrième volet.

**La chair de nos chairs :**

Je me réveille en sursaut, le cœur battant à la chamade. Passant une main lasse sur mon visage, j'essuie les quelques larmes qui y avait coulé. Encore ces cauchemars. Toujours les mêmes. Je marche, seule, dans la pénombre. Des voix, suppliantes, m'appellent : « Sélène ! Sélène ! ». Je ne peux pas leur répondre. Soudain, la lumière m'aveugle et je vois, à mes pieds, deux cadavres. Michael et Eve. Chaque fois que je m'endors, je tremble en sachant ce qui m'attend. Le sommeil ne m'apporte plus le repos.

Le souffle léger de ma fille me rassure. Elle est là, contre moi, le visage apaisé. Nous dormons ensemble, pour nous protéger, nous réchauffer. Cela fait un mois, un long mois que nous sommes à la recherche de Michael. Nous avons quitté Budapest peu après notre combat à Antigen. Au début, David nous a suivies. Mais jeune, fougueux et sans expérience, il s'est vite lassé de notre fuite éperdue vers mon unique amour. Il est partit dès que je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne serai rien d'autre pour lui qu'une amie. Son fascination maladroite pour mon passé s'était muée en désir, auquel je ne pouvais répondre. Je n'ai qu'un homme dans ma vie, et c'est vers lui que je vais.

Eve me suit sans protester. Elle est mon guide. Grâce à ses visions, nous approchons du but. L'une comme l'autre savons qu'il n'est pas loin. J'apprends à l'aimer un peu plus chaque jour. C'est ma fille, la chair de ma chair. Je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui offrir un certain confort, bien que nous vivons en nomades, suivant la piste de Michael. Cette nuit, nous avons investit un appartement humain pour nous reposer. Il était habité par un gros homme hargneux et saoul qui n'a pas eut la force de nous résister. Nous nous sommes nourries de son sang et l'avons laisser somnoler en paix dans un placard. Je ne veux pas laisser de traces derrière nous, aussi évitais-je les meurtres inutiles. L'homme ne se souviendra de rien.

Ma fille découvre le monde en ma compagnie. Ensemble, nous rattrapons le temps perdu. Elle paraît si frêle, si naïve. Mais je connais la puissance que cache son visage ingénu. Je lui parle longtemps. De tout. De ma vie d'avant, de la guerre … De son père, surtout. Je la laisse me mordre pour lui transmettre mon savoir. Par mon sang, je partage avec elle mes souvenirs. Michael est au centre de nos discussions. Même si elle n'ose pas le montrer, je ressens son désir de rencontrer cet inconnu dont elle partage le sang et les visions.

Nous restons très discrètes, vivant de rapines de passage, nous cachant pour la nuit. Le jour, nous nous fondons dans la masse des êtres humains. Le don d'Alexander Corvinus ainsi que les capacités d'Eve nous permettent de sortir au soleil. Ainsi, nul ne peut nous soupçonner d'appartenir au peuple des vampires.

L'aube va bientôt se lever. Je quitte mon lit d'une nuit et commence à rassembler nos maigres possessions. Michael devrait se trouver dans cette ville. Comme à chaque fois que je pense à lui, l'espoir gagne mon cœur. Le fait seul de le savoir vivant m'aide à avancer. La défaite que nous avons imposée aux lycans d'Antigen nous accorde un répit plus que bienvenu. Mais je reste sur mes gardes. D'ici quelques mois, ils auront retrouvé leurs forces.

Eve, réveillée, me rejoint dans le salon. J'embrasse tendrement son visage. Elle me sourit et m'entoure, un instant, de ses bras. Ensuite, nous libérons l'homme endormit de son placard et enfilons nos manteaux. Ma fille ferme les yeux et se concentre. A l'expression qu'elle arbore, je sais qu'elle a vu quelque chose.

« C'est une petite maison, » commence-t-elle, « probablement aux alentours de la ville. Non ! Je vois le nom d'une rue ! C'est à quelque pas d'ici, on peut apercevoir notre immeuble de la fenêtre. Il vient de vérifier si l'endroit est vide … Je crois qu'il compte s'y installer un moment. »

Nous échangeons un regard mais je sais que nous pensons la même chose. Il est là, à notre portée. J'ai envie de lui crier ma venue, mais je me retiens. Nous quittons l'appartement en trombe et dévalons les escaliers. Une fois dans la rue, nous nous frayons un passage parmi les quelques matinaux qui encombrent le trottoir.

Soudain, Eve stoppe devant moi. « C'est ici », dit-elle dans un souffle. Ma gorge se noue.

Je traverse le jardin à pas feutrés. Il ne faut pas que Michael prenne la fuite. La serrure de l'entrée a été minutieusement broyée. Je pousse la porte, ma fille sur les talons. Le silence règne. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Mais un grondement sourd se fait entendre. Un ombre rapide surgit devant nous. Je crie : « Michael ! C'est moi ! Sélène ! » mais une masse lourde s'abat sur moi. Je n'ose pas me défendre. Il me plaque au sol et ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Alors il sait.

Il reprend forme humaine et me fixe. Je ne peux empêcher un doux sourire d'étirer mes lèvres. « Enfin … » murmurais-je.

Il me sourit en retour et m'embrasse dans un souffle : « j'ai eut si peur … si peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose et que je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. »

Nous nous relevons, éperdus, dans une bulle coupée du monde. J'aperçois alors Eve et redescends sur Terre. Sans pour autant lâcher mon amant, je me dirige vers elle. « Viens … » l'invitais-je. Hésitante, elle se dirige vers nous. Michael me regarde, interrogateur.

« Eve, voici Michael. Michael, je te présente Eve, ta fille, notre fille. »

Un court silence vient habiter le vestibule. Sans un mot, il se baisse légèrement et serre notre enfant dans ses bras. Je me retiens de pleurer : ça ne me ressemble pas. Mais la joie éclate dans mon cœur. Il n'est plus brisé, non, il est plus fort qu'avant. J'ai enfin une famille, une vraie. Rien ne peut me rendre plus heureuse.

Nous nous installons dans le salon, insouciants. Pendant une heure, nous faisons le point sur nos périples respectifs. La maison est vide, ses habitants étant, selon les observations de Michael, partis en vacances. Je tire les rideaux pour ne pas signaler notre présence au voisinage.

Michael m'explique qu'il se sentait –et se savait- traqué. C'est pourquoi il nous fuyait ainsi. Au bout d'un mois sans mes nouvelles, cependant, il s'est sentit las de vivre alors que tout espoir de me revoir un jour s'amenuisait. Il s'était décidé à prendre ses quartiers dans la ville pour attendre ses poursuivants invisibles et livrer face à eux une dernière bataille. La résignation a désormais quitté ses traits. Car il sait enfin qui le suivait assidûment.

Nous ne cessons de nous frôler, de nous toucher, avides de contact. Il y a quelques jours, Eve m'a révélé qu'elle été réglée. La voir comme une jeune fille, bientôt un femme, m'a fait prendre conscience du nombre d'années que j'avais passées en phase de cryogénisation. D'un coup, elles se sont imposées à moi, suivant la voix timide de ma fille. Cela a exacerbé mon manque, mon désir de Michael. Alors je cherche sans cesse sa peau, son toucher.

La maison est petite et peu confortable, mais elle nous semble être un palace. Eve y prend ses marques rapidement, comme elle le fait avec son père. En peu de temps, une grande complicité se noue entre eux. Je les couve d'un regard tendre. En cet instant, rien ne semble pouvoir nous atteindre. Je balaie de mon esprits les dangers et les incertitudes du futur. J'ai envie d'être heureuse. Et je crois que je le suis.

Puisque nous pouvons enfin goûter au repos, notre traque terminée, ma fille semble relâcher enfin le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle se laisse aller à la fatigue de nos courses effrénées et de nos recherches. Je la vois qui somnole. Michael se lève et la prend dans ses bras. Elle y a l'air bien plus petite et vulnérable. Il la conduit doucement dans une chambre à l'étage. Je l'écoute gravir les marches, allongée dans le canapé de nos hôtes involontaires. Je l'attend. Il me rejoint bientôt et me sourit avec amour. Je le pousse sur le fauteuil en face de moi et l'embrasse passionnément.

Ce qui suit n'est qu'un tourbillon inexact de nos sens et de nos chairs. Je me laisse aller.

Nous investissons bientôt l'autre chambre de la maison. Nous parlons. Il est temps de songer à l'avenir. Je suis confiante.

« Les lycans finiront bien par se remettre sur notre piste » murmurai-je dans le cou de mon amant, allongée contre lui. Il caresse doucement mes cheveux et vient embrasser ma tempe, pensif. « Il faudra appliquer le bon vieux dicton … », souffle-t-il, « … 'la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque'. »

Je me redresse et m'adosse contre la tête du lit, frottant mon visage pour émerger. « C'est vrai », acquiesçai-je, « mais nous devons d'abord trouver un endroit où prendre nos quartiers. Un endroit sûr et à l'abri de la haine des humains. »

« Tu as une idée ? » me demande Michael en s'installant à mes côtés. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, ressassant les vieilles légendes de mon peuple et toutes les cachettes idéales que je connaisse.

« La prison de Tanis … Le monastère où je l'ai exilé. Les humains ne s'aventurent pas dans ces contrées et les lycans en ignorent l'existence. » L'idée me paraissait bonne.

« Ce n'est pas si sûr. Rappelle-toi, Lucian lui avait fournit des gardes de son propre clan », opposa Michael.

« Le temps de Lucian est loin déjà. En douze années, les lycans ont lutté pour survivre, pas pour préserver la mémoire de leurs anciens. Ceux que j'ai affronté à Antigen étaient jeunes. Ils ont dû être contaminés durant les purges. Je pense qu'en temps de guerre, ils apprennent beaucoup plus vite à se transformer à volonté, guidés par leur instinct. Nous serons en sécurité là-bas. Seuls des anciens lieutenants de Lucian pourraient s'en souvenir, et je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'entre eux soient encore vivants. »

« C'est risqué. »

« Peut-être … Mais je n'en peux plus de cette errance », soupirais-je, « Je veux tenter quelque chose, même si ce doit être un échec. Je veux pouvoir offrir à Eve une vie meilleure. »

Je croise son regard et le soutiens un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il me sourie tendrement. « Eve … Notre fille … La chair de nos chair … » Il semblait un peu perdu, et je le comprenais aisément. Se réveiller, seul, après des années sans souvenirs et découvrir l'existence d'une enfant de douze ans dont vous êtes le père … « C'est incroyable. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela puisse m'arriver un jour. »

« Je devais être enceinte quand nous avons tenté de partir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils nous ont réellement fait ou ce qu'ils comptaient faire de nous mais tout est qu'ils ont réussit à la faire venir au monde. »

Je me blottis contre lui et il m'entoure de ses bras. Nous restons silencieux, savourant la pureté de l'instant. Bientôt, il nous faudra partir d'ici et reprendre la route. Mais nous avons un endroit où aller.

Michael trouva une voiture discrète qu'il subtilisa dans un quartier mal famé de la ville. Il vint la garer à quelque pas de l'habitation, pendant que je réveillais Eve.

Je prends le volant et nous partons. La route est longue. Nous passons la nuit dans une petite auberge de campagne et chassons pour nous nourrir.

Les grilles du monastère nous apparurent dans la pénombre du crépuscule. Nous descendons de la voiture, fébriles, et avançons vers la porte. Tout semble être resté en l'état, comme si ces douze années n'avaient pas existé. Michael et moi serrons chacun une main de notre fille. Le silence règne dans la fraîcheur des corridors. Jusqu'à ce qu'un long grognement retentisse, me glaçant le sang. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Les craintes de Michael étaient fondées.

Nous pressons le pas et débouchons sur une salle hexagonale. Les sons se rapprochent. Instinctivement, Michael et moi nous mettons autour de Eve, dos à dos, pour la protéger. Je l'entends qui se transforme, tandis que je sors la seule arme qu'il me reste de ma descente chez Antigen. Heureusement pour moi, le chargeur est plein de balle au nitrate d'argent.

Sortant de l'ombre, cinq lycans se dirigent vers nous, touts crocs dehors. Ils sont dans un état déplorable, leur peau masquant à peine leurs os saillants. Mais leurs yeux brillent du cruel éclat de ceux qui savent qu'ils n'ont rien à perdre. Je tire sans hésiter, visant avec précision. Michael saute sur un des assaillants et s'agrippe à son dos. Le loup-garou se secoue pour le faire tomber mais ses efforts sont vains. Tandis que mon amant lui plante ses ongles dans les yeux, il balance ses griffes vers lui, le blessant à l'épaule. Mais, aveuglé, il tombe bientôt au sol où je l'achève d'une balle dans la boîte crânienne. Un autre s'élance vers moi. Je l'esquive et lui assène un violent coup dans l'estomac avant d'écraser la crosse de mon pistolet contre sa tempe. Il gémit de douleur mais revient à l'attaque. Il mord profondément mon bras, me faisant lâcher mon arme. Je me défends en lui envoyant mon poing dans la mâchoire. Je vois alors un éclair passer devant mes yeux et je reconnais ma fille. Je veux lui crier de s'arrêter et d'aller se mettre à l'abris mais mon adversaire s'effondre au sol dans un bruit mat, le crâne fendu en deux. Eve me regarde, les mains ensanglantées. Je me tais : c'est son choix. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux pour autant. Elle se joint à son père qui achève un des lycan à qui il brise la colonne vertébrale d'un coup précis. Je ramasse mon arme et tire tout le reste de mon chargeur sur le quatrième loup-garou. Il n'en reste plus qu'un. Ensemble, nous nous élançons sur lui et le réduisons bientôt à l'état de cadavre désarticulé.

Michael et Eve reprennent leur forme humaine. Ma fille court se blottir dans mes bras devant le spectacle sanglant des corps arrachés qui jonchent le sol. Sous le coup de la peur, elle se transforme et ses craintes sont annihilées, faisant d'elle une puissante guerrière hybride. Mais une fois passée l'ivresse du combat, elle redevient l'enfant de douze ans qui ne connaît le monde extérieur que depuis un mois. Le choc est dur pour elle. Alors je la serre tendrement contre moi. Michael nous rejoins dans notre étreinte.

Il nous fallut du temps pour apprivoiser notre nouvelle demeure. Après l'avoir débarrassée de toutes les traces laissées par les lycans qui y avaient élu domicile, l'endroit nous parut plus chaleureux.

Nous vivons la nuit, malgré tout. Michael ou moi chassons dans les bois alentour des animaux dont le sang nous nourrit. J'ai découvert toute une collection d'armes cachées par Tanis. Touts les jours, nous faisons avec des séances d'entraînement au combat. J'enseigne à ma famille les techniques secrètes des Serviteurs de la Mort. La bibliothèque est presque restée en état. Les documents qu'elle contient sont précieux et je passe de longues heures à les étudier en compagnie de ma fille ou de mon amant. Nos liens se soudent et nous arrivons tant bien que mal à effacer nos blessures les plus profondes. Notre vie est paisible.

Michael et moi en avons discuté et sommes tombés d'accord. Quand Eve sera prête, nous reprendrons la route et rassemblerons les vampires survivants qui souhaiteront se joindre à nous. Nous ferons renaître la grandeur d'antan des Assemblées, même sans les Anciens. L'ordre des Serviteurs de la Mort renaîtra : nous en sommes les premiers membres. Nous serons prêts à combattre les lycans et les humains qui se dresseraient sur notre route. Après tout, nous avons l'éternité devant nous.

**Fin (ou commencement de toutes choses …)**

Merci de m'avoir lue, je compte sur vos avis !

PS : Les point-virgules disparaissent mystérieusement ... Je vais les remettre au plus vite.


End file.
